sehun - kai ?
by MIREUUU
Summary: jiwa sehun berada di tubuh kai, begitu juga sebaliknya. bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? #sumarry ga jelas# HunHan, KaiDO
1. Chapter 1

**Sehun = Kai ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Dio, Tao numpang lewat(?) *cast yg lain nyusul*  
**

**Warning : typo, gaje  
**

**Jangan lupa review ne~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**_~SM High School~_**

"Sehun-ah!"

Sang empunya nama berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya. "Oh kau Kai, wae?"

"Ehmm... soal kerja kelompok kita nanti sore... bisa nggak di undur? Hehehe," namja itu, Kim Jong In alias Kai mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kenap~, oh jangan bilang kau ada kencan dengan Dio?" tanya Sehun malas. Seharus nya ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena sahabat nya ini sudah sering sekali membatalkan janji mereka demi berkencan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Iya Hun.. Bagaimana kalau kita kerja kelompok nya besok, atau lusa, atau kapan-kapan deh!"

"Astaganaga Kim Jong In! Sudah berapa kali kau undur tugas ini? Huh aku jadi menyesal mengapa harus satu kelompok dengan mu! Undur aja sampe abad depan sekalian!"

"Ayolah Hun masa kau tega melihat sahabat mu yang paling ganteng ini?" bujuk Kai dengan kenarsisan nya.

"TIDAK! Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kabur Kai!"

"Sehun-ah, aku mo...WUAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Kai tersenggol oleh siswa lain yang sedang lewat, sehingga ia terjatuh menghimpit Sehun.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Sehun yang fakta nya berbadan kerempeng terpaksa harus ikut terjatuh dihimpit Kai.

**BRUK!**

"Waaa Kai Sehun! Bertahanlah!" seru siswa lain yang berada disana.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh,"

Setelah beberapa jam pingsan, akhirnya kedua namja (Sehun dan Kai) itu siuman juga disaat yang bersamaan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di UKS.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah sadar. Sebentar lagi jam sekolah usai, kalau mau kalian berdua boleh langsung pulang ke rumah." Ucap sang perawat dengan nametag Huang Zi Tao. Setelah mengucapkan itu, perawat itu langsung pergi.

"Ne noona, eh hyung." Sahut kedua nya kompak.

Sehun dan Kai berada di dua kasur yang saling bersebrangan. Mereka saling bertatapan setelah merasakan keganjalan pada suara mereka masing-masing.

"K... Kai?"

"Sehun?"

Sehun dan Kai masih bertatapan dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang tidak dapat diartikan.

**Sehun** langsung beranjak menghampiri Kai. "Kau **Sehun** kan?" tanya **Sehun** pada Kai.

Loh? Napa jadi bingung gini ya -_- itu udah sengaja ditebelin nama Sehun nya supaya readers bisa lebih ngedit.

"Kau sendiri... Kai?" tanya Kai balik.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam tubuh ku?! Keluar kauu Oh Se Huuuuun!" seru Sehun yang ternyata berisi jiwa Kai itu sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Kai yang berisi jiwa Sehun.

Intinya, roh kedua nya tertukar setelah bertubrukan -_-

"Aish jangan menggoncang-goncang diri ku Kai! Aku juga tidak mau kalau harus menempati tubuh mu ini!"

"Aku apalagi! Cih mana sudi aku berada lama-lama dalam tubuh mu yang sama sekali tidak berbentuk!"

"Apa yang kau bilang item?!" marah Sehun.

"Argh sudah lah, nggak guna kalau kita terus bertengkar. Lebih baik kita pulang Hun! Kau pulang ke rumah ku dan aku pulang ke rumah mu. Jangan terlalu banyak berbicara karena itu hanya akan membuat orang rumah bingung!" Usul Kai.

"Yahh, aku setuju. Dan kau Kim Jong In, jangan macam-macam dengan Dio dengan tubuh ku itu! Jangan harap kau bisa berkencan dengan dia!"

"Apah?! Andwaeeee!" tolak Kai mentah-mentah.

"Pokok nya tetap bersikap lah seperti biasa sampai jiwa kita berdua kembali ke tubuh masing-masing! Arra?"

Kai pun mengangguk pasrah. Ck, malang sekali nasibnya~

.

.

.

**_~Kai's home~_**

"Aku pulang..." ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumah nya. Rumah Kai maksud nya.

"Sudah pulang Kai?" sambut namja yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun.

_Cantik sekali namja ini... siapa dia? Dongsaeng nya Kai kah?_ Pikir Sehun terpana.

"Ne..."

"Appa dan umma bilang mereka tidak bisa pulang cepat dalam minggu ini. Untung saja aku sedang libur kuliah, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian di rumah." Lanjut namja manis itu.

_Eh? Kuliah? Berarti dia hyung nya Kai? Ck, beda sekali dengan Kai yang item dan menyebalkan!  
_

Tiba-tiba handphone yang berada di saku Sehun berdering. Sehun langsung membuka hp nya, ada SMS.

**From : Sehun babo**

**Hun aku lupa memberitahu mu. Aku mempunyai seorang hyung bernama Luhan. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara pada nya karena firasat nya sungguh tajam.**

Sehun meremas kuat hp itu sambil tersenyum membunuh melihat nama nya di contact handphone milik Kai. Sehun babo? -_-

Mata Sehun terfokus pada 1 nama yang Kai sebut di SMS nya. Oh,_ jadi nama nya Luhan... _batin Sehun.

"Ne Luhan hyung. Aku duluan masuk ke kamar dulu ya," pamit Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun pun langsung memasuki kamar yang bertulisan Kai's room. Sesampai di dalam kamar Kai, Sehun langsung mengunci pintu nya dari dalam. Ia langsung menenangkan detak jantung nya yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang saat berbicara dengan Luhan.

_Oh God, jangan bilang kalau aku menyukai namja itu._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_~Di suatu tempat(?)~_**

**To : Kai item**

**Hun aku lupa memberitahu mu. Aku mempunyai seorang hyung bernama Luhan. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara pada nya karena firasat nya sungguh tajam.**

Kai pun menekan pilihan send pada hanphone milik Sehun.

_Berani nya anak itu membuat nama ku 'Kai item' di contact HP nya!_ geram Kai dalam hati. Kai pun langsung mengganti nama nya dari 'Kai item' menjadi 'Kai ganteng'.

Saat ini Kai yang berada didiri Sehun, sedang berdiri didepan rumah Dio.

_Aku kangen Dio. Apa dia khawatir ya saat aku pingsan tadi?_ Pikir Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan rumah Dio terbuka, dan keluarlah namja yang baru saja ada di pikiran Kai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dio?

Dio membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Sehun tepat didepan rumahnya. "Sehun? Sedang apa kau di depan rumah ku?" tanya Dio.

Melihat wajah Dio, entah mengapa membuat Kai ingin menangis.

"Hiks," isak Kai.

Dio semakin membulatkan matanya. "Ya ampun Sehun kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Ayo cerita kepadaku," rujuk Dio kebingungan. Selama ini Sehun yang Dio kenal adalah Sehun yang misterius dan tidak bisa di tebak. Tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba namja ini berdiri di depan rumahnya dan bahkan menangis di depannya?

"Hiks, kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang terjadi pada diri ku..."

Dio pun mengusap rambut Sehun. "Aku akan berusaha mempercayai mu Hun, ayo cerita saja kepada ku."

Kai memberanikan diri menatap mata Dio.

"Aku... aku sebenarnya..."

Dio semakin bingung melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Ya? Waeyo?"

"Aku sebenarnya... adalah Kai, hiks."

". . ."

Tepat di saat itu juga, Dio merasa dunia nya berhenti seperti dihentikan oleh sang _time control_ (Tao) -_-

.

.

.

**_~Kai's home~_**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari kamar Kai. Luhan yang sedang membaca buku kaget mendengar suara dongsaeng nya.

"Kai, gwenchana?" tanya Luhan sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kai. Tetapi percuma, pintu itu terkunci.

"Kai? Ada apa dengan mu?!" tanya Luhan sekali lagi lebih keras.

"H...hyung... tolong aku..." sahut Sehun lemas dari dalam. Dari nada suara nya, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa anak itu sedang ketakutan.

**BRAKKK!**

Luhan pun mendobrak pintu kamar Kai. Ia menemukan dongsaeng nya tengah bediri di pojokan kamar, ada genangan air di sudut mata nya.

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" kata Luhan yang langsung memeriksa seluruh sudut kamar Kai. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan satu pun perampok atau pencuri yang mungkin membuat Kai berteriak kuat seperti itu.

Sehun langsung berlari memeluk Luhan. "Hyung aku takut... hiks, ada kecoa..."

"..."

Luhan melihat seekor kecoa melintas yang sukses membuat adik nya teriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Demi Suho yang semakin tua! Sejak kapan Kai takut pada kecoa?!

"Kai, kau berteriak sangat kuat hanya karena ada kecoa? Aigoo, kau membuat ku khawatir!" tegur Luhan dengan suara meninggi. Seperti nya namja cantik itu merasa di permainkan karena setahunya, Kai itu tidak takut pada binatang jenis apapun.

Sehun memang sangat takut pada kecoa, entah apa sebabnya. Ia pun semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada Luhan, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sangat ketakutan.

Luhan yang merasa Kai tidak seperti biasanya langsung merasakan ketakutan Kai yang mendalam. Luhan langsung mengelus punggung Kai lembut.

"Maaf aku sudah marah pada mu Kai. Aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa tadi..." ucapnya menenangkan.

Kai yang berisi jiwa Sehun itu pun mengangguk pelan, perlahan tangisan nya mulai mereda di pelukan Luhan. Luhan pun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Kai. "Akan ku urus kecoa nya, kau tunggu disini saja ne?"

"Ne hyung,"

Luhan mengambil kumbang itu dengan bantuan kertas yang ada di dekat sana, lalu ia membawa kecoa itu keluar melewati Sehun.

.

.

Sehun side : _Aigoo, huft. Untung kecoanya sudah pergi. Aish, aku jadi malu pada Luhan hyung! Untung saja ini adalah tubuh Kai, jadi tidak apa-apa lah. Hehe -_-  
_

Luhan side : _Kenapa saat Kai memeluk ku tadi, aku merasa sangat nyaman? Aku juga bisa merasakan jantung ku berdetak lebih keras. Argh jangan berpikiran macam-macam Luhan! Kai itu adik mu!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC/delete?_  
_**

**Annyeong, makasih udah mau baca *bow bareng SuLay*  
**

**Karena kemaren banyak (gaya lu banyak-_-) yg minta sekuel nya 'First Love', Mir lagi nyelesain ^^  
**

**Tapi Mir lg bingung buat KaiDO nya, ada yang punya saran?  
**

**Sekali lagi, review please :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sehun = Kai ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Main cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Dio  
**

**Another cast : Suho, Lay, Tao nyempil(?) *cast yg lain nyusul*  
**

**Warning : typo, gaje  
**

**Jangan lupa review ne~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**.**  
_

**CHAPTER 2**_**  
**_

_**~Dio's** **home~**_

"Silahkan minum nya.." ucap sang maid sopan seraya meletakkan dua gelas es teh(?) di atas meja ruang tamu.

Baik Dio maupun Sehun, tidak menggubris ucapan sang maid. Dio sibuk menatap Sehun yang mengaku sebagai Kai, sementara yang ditatap menundukkan kepala layaknya seorang tersangka yang tengah di introgasi oleh seorang detektif.**  
**

"Jadi... kau beneran Kai?" tanya sang detektif (Dio).

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali chagi.." jawab si tersangka (Kai).

"Benar-benar Kai?"

"Hmm..."

"Beneran?"

"Berani tanya sekali lagi berarti kau ingin kucium."

Dio langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membulat mendengar pernyataan Kai barusan.

Kai menyengir melihat kelakuan namjachingu nya.

"Jadi, kau percaya kan kalau aku adalah Kai milik-MU?"

"Kau benar-benar Kai?" tanya Dio untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mir aja sampe bosen dengernya, apalagi si Kai yang denger secara live -_-

Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi, perlahan wajah Kai mendekati wajah Dio. Namja itu berniat mencium orang yang tepat berada didepannya itu.

Refleks, Dio melempar wajah Sehun dengan bantal terdekat. Mukanya sangat merah sekarang!

"Ne ne! Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah Kai! Sehun tidak mungkin se-pervert dirimu!" akui Dio akhirnya.

Kai mengelus-elus hidungnya yang tepat menjadi sasaran empuk serangan bantal tadi.

"Aish, seharusnya kau percaya padaku sejak tadi. Tetapi jangan bilang siapapun mengenai hal ini oke?"

"Jadi... hanya aku yang baru tahu?" tanya Dio dengan wajah berbinar. Sungguh, ia merasa dirinya spesial!

Kai mencubit kedua pipi Dio dengan gemas. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapan ku! Kau membuat aku ingin 'memakan' mu!"

Muka Dio yang awalnya berbinar langsung berubah drastis menjadi cemberut.

"YA! DASAR PERVERT!" teriak Dio bersamaan dengan datangnya serangan bantal ke wajah tampan Sehun.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Esoknya..._

**_~Taman~_**

"Hhhhh..."

Sudah kesekian kali nya Luhan menghelakan nafas seperti itu. Kedua sahabatnya langsung melihat Luhan aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Suho memberani kan diri untuk bertanya. "Yaa, kau kenapa?"

Luhan menatap Suho sesaat, lalu kembali menghelakan nafas.

Lay yang merasa sikap Luhan sangat aneh, langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Luhan. "Luhan apa yang terjadi pada mu hah?!" teriak nya.

Mata Luhan beralih memandang langit, bagaikan di sinetron-sinetron #plak.

"Aku... merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Kai." Curhat Luhan akhirnya.

"Kai?" ulang SuLay berbarengan.

"Ne, Kai dongsaeng ku. Ia masih SMA."

Suho menjentikkan jari nya. "Oooh aku tau! Kai dongsaeng mu yang tinggi itu kan? Yang pernah kutemui saat sedang bermain di rumah mu?"

"Ya, Kai yang TINGGI itu." Kesal Luhan. Ia merasa tersindir, karena ia lebih tua dari Kai seharus nya diri nya lebih tinggi dari Kai.

"Lalu? Maksud mu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kai?" tanya Lay penasaran.

Luhan menghirup udara perlahan. "Aku seperti nya... suka pada Kai."

.

.

.

**Krik krik**

SuLay terdiam.

Luhan pun terdiam.

Seperti ada yang mengentikan waktu saat itu (Tao kembali beraksi), sampai akhirnya...

"MWOOOOOOOOOO?!" teriak SuLay berbarengan, membuat pejalan lain yang sedang berlalu menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ck, kecil kan suara kalian. Bikin malu saja." Kesal Luhan.

"Ya! Aku tau dari dulu kau tidak mempunyai pacar dan tidak pernah suka pada siapapun. Tetapi, _brothercomplex_? Hal bodoh macam apa itu!" ceramah Suho.

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan.

_Glek!_ Gumam SuLay berbarengan. Gawat, Luhan menangis!

"Hiks, aku tidak tahuuuuu! Huwaaaaa!" tangis Luhan akhirnya meledak.

Tangisan Luhan mengundang perhatian orang sekitar, yang melempar pandangan kalian-apakan-dia kepada Suho dan Lay.

"Ck, Suho ini salah mu! Kau terlalu keras pada Luhan!"

Suho memberi kan _deathglare_ nya pada Lay, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Luhan yang masih menangis.

"Luhan, kau itu sudah 20 tahun! Kau itu namja! Berhenti lah bersikap cengeng seperti ini!" frustasi Suho.

Tangisan Luhan pun mereda dalam sekejap. "Ah ya, ne ne."

_Tangisan macam apa itu?!_ Pikir Lay dalam hati.

Luhan pun menceritakan kejadian dirinya dan Kai kemaren. Perubahan Kai yang begitu drastis juga tak terlewatkan. Suho dan Lay mendengarkan curhatan Luhan dengan seksama.

"Dan... ya begitu lah. Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat Kai memeluk ku. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelum nya."

Suho menopang dagu nya dengan sebelah tangan. "Menurut ku... itu mungkin hanya perasaan nyaman sebagai kakak yang memeluk adiknya. Kau tidak perlu menganggap perasaan itu sebagai perasaan suka."

Lay mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Suho.

"Lagi pula, masih banyak ikan di laut Lu. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari Kai, ini mungkin karena selama ini kau terlalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang yang ingin mendekati mu." Lanjut Lay.

"Lay benar. Kalau ada yang ingin PDKT dengan mu, pasti kau malah menjauhkan diri dari nya. Semua orang yang pernah menembak mu pun tidak ada yang kau terima."

"Coba lah Lu, sekali-sekali kau harus mencoba membuka hati mu untuk orang yang menyayangi mu. Kalau tidak ya jadi nya seperti ini, kau jadi _brothercomplex_ kan? Siapa juga yang rugi? Kau sendiri kan?"

"Asal kau tau Lu, _brothercomplex_ itu sangat salah. Selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengan Kai. Dan belum tentu juga Kai menyukai mu kan?"

Suho dan Lay terus bergantian berkomentar, sampai-sampai telinga Luhan panas mendengarnya.

Sungguh, mereka berdua ini cerewet sekali!

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA, DIAM LAH!" teriak Luhan kesal, sambil berdiri. Saking emosi nya Luhan, ia sampai-sampai tidak sadar menyenggol seorang namja yang sedang berjalan di dekatnya sampai namja itu terjatuh.

**BRUK!**

Suho dan Lay terpesona melihat tubuh pendek #plak# Luhan bisa meroboh kan namja yang bisa di bilang cukup tinggi itu, meski tergolong kurus.

"Ahh, mianhe!" seru Luhan sambil membantu namja yang berhasil ia roboh kan itu.

Luhan menatap mata namja itu, begitu pula sebalik nya.

_G-gawat! Luhan hyung?!_ Gumam namja yang masih terjatuh itu, yang ternyata adalah Kai yang berada di tubuh Sehun.

Luhan memiring kan kepala nya. "Apa kau tidak bisa berdiri?" tanya nya. Dari tadi ia sudah berusaha menarik tangan Sehun, tetapi namja itu tidak kunjung bergerak dari posisi nya.

"Sehun!" panggil seorang namja yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Luhan mengerunyutkan dahi nya menatap namja yang baru datang itu. _Dio?_ Tebak nya.

Dio kaget melihat Luhan. Mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelum nya, saat Kai mengenalkan Dio ke Luhan.

"Eh Luhan hyung. Annyeong," sapa Dio berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

Luhan memandang Dio curiga. Pacar dongsaeng nya jalan berdua dengan namja lain? Kakak ipar mana yang tidak curiga!

"Annyeong Dio. Ini teman mu?" tanya Luhan sedikit dingin sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Eh? N-ne! Perkenalkan hyung, ini Kai-eh maksud ku Sehun! Sahabat nya Kai!" jelas Dio.

Kai pun berdiri dari posisi nya semula.

"Hehe annyeong, Kim Jo—eh salah, Oh Se Hun imnida! Salam kenal hyung." Ucap Kai sambil nyengir.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Ia merasa ada yang ia kenal di dalam sana.

"Kai?" gumam Luhan.

_Bahaya nih._ Pikir Kai dan Dio berbarengan. Luhan memang mempunyai firasat yang tajam!

"Ne hyung, aku adalah sahabat nya Kai." Kai mengalihkan perkataan Luhan.

"Baiklah hyungdeul, aku dan Sehun pamit dulu ya. Annyeong!" pamit Dio yang langsung menarik tangan Kai pergi dari sana.

Hyungdeul?

Ohya, kita melupakan dua orang di belakang Luhan yang dari tadi di-anggurin.

"Kurasa ku telah jatuh cinta~ pada pandangan yang pertama~" Suho langsung menyanyi gaje.

"Kasihan banget kita di anggurin. Padahal baru tadi dia menangis di hadapan kita karena frustasi menyukai adiknya sendiri." Ucap Lay menyindir Luhan.

Luhan memandang SuLay _sweatdrop_.

"Mianhe, tadi itu pacar nya Kai." Ucap Luhan.

"Dua-dua nya?" tanya Suho berpura-pura tidak tau, padahal dari tadi ia menyimak percakapan Luhan dengan Sehun dan Dio.

"Adik ku tidak playboy seperti mu Suho. Pacar nya hanya Dio seorang."

Lay tersenyum geli mendengar sapaan playboy untuk Suho. "Lalu? Namja yang bernama Sehun itu masih single kan?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahu nya. "Mana aku tahu."

"Kurasa kau cocok dengan nya Lu." Komentar Lay.

"Haah, aku tau kau sedang berusaha menghibur ku Lay. Tetapi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura mengatakan namja tadi itu cocok dengan ku. Kenal saja tidak!" ucap Luhan yang kembali duduk di antara Suho dan Lay.

"Tetapi aku tidak..."

"Ah, Luhan hyung!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, memotong ucapan Lay.

Luhan, Suho dan Lay langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kai?" balas Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan nya. Pada detik itu juga, mood Luhan langsung berubah 180 derjat.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini. Ayo kita pulang bersama hyung." Ajak Sehun, eh Kai.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menemukan keanehan pada dongsaeng nya. Cara Kai berbicara sungguh lebih formal dan sopan.

"Ahh nae. Bye Suho, Lay! Sampai jumpa nanti!" pamit Luhan yang langsung pergi membawa Sehun menjauh dari sana. Kedua sahabat nya pasti sudah berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"Oh, jadi itu dongsaeng nya Luhan. Dia lumayan tampan sih, tak heran kalau Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi _brothercomplex_." Komentar Lay sambil memperhatikan sosok Luhan dan Sehun yang mulai menghilang.

"Tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menjadi _brothercomplex_."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada mu?" tanya Lay.

"Hey itu ide yang tidak buruk." Suho malah meng-iya kan ucapan Lay.

Lay langsung menokok kepala Suho. "Dasar _playboy_ tingkat akut! Sampai kiamat datang pun, Luhan tidak akan pernah mau dengan mu tau!"

"Ya! Sakit!" keluh Suho, tetapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Lay. Lay malah langsung beranjak meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

"Yi Xing-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Hey tunggu!" teriak Suho yang akhirnya mengikuti Lay dari belakang.

.

.

.

**_~Kai's home~_**

"Hey Kai, tahu tidak. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Dio pacar mu.. dia sedang jalan berdua dengan... Sehun kalau tidak salah nama nya." ucap Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan, tetapi di dalam hati nya sebenarnya ia sudah berapi-api.

_Kai sialan! Dasar item! Sudah di bilang jangan macam-macam dengan Dio memakai tubuh ku! Ck, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini ke Luhan hyung?_ Gumam Sehun kebingungan.

"Kai? Gwenchana?" tanya Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan nya.

"Eh, mianhe hyung aku sedang tidak fokus. Dio dan Sehun itu hanya bersahabat, mereka tidak akan macam-macam dibelakangku. Hehehe." Bohong Sehun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja hyung, Dio hanya cinta kepada ku!" ucap Sehun sangat yakin, padahal dalam hati nya ia ingin sekali muntah setelah mengucapkan itu. Sehun yakin jika Kai mendengar omongannya barusan, dirinya tidak akan melihat mentari lagi besok.

Entah mengapa, hati Luhan sakit mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu. Di dalam hati nya ia bertanya-tanya apakah benar ia _brothercomplex_?

"Kai-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Luhan gugup.

"Ne hyung?" jawab Sehun yang jadi ikutan gugup. Kalau Luhan nanya nya yang macam-macam bagaimana? Jujur, Sehun tidak terlalu mengenal diri Kai sampai kedalam-dalam. Ia dan Kai hanya sebatas teman biasa, yah meski bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengetahui pribadinya Kai.

"Salah tidak... jika~WUAA!" mungkin kesialan hari ini memang berpihak kepada Luhan. Ada batu yang berukuran sedang yang menyandung kaki nya.

Dengan refleks, Sehun langsung menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak jatuh, dan begitu lah posisi mereka sekarang. Luhan di bawah, dan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggang Luhan sedang bertatapan.

Wajah kedua nya pun sontan memerah.

Sehun yang paling cepat sadar, langsung melepaskan pegangan nya, sehingga Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh #poor Luhan.

**BRUK!**

"Aish, appo~" ringis Luhan.

"M-maaf kan aku hyung, aku tadi hanya..." Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata nya karena ia terlalu malu untuk bilang malu (?). Masa dongsaeng sendiri malu pada hyung kandung nya? Apa kata dunia?

"Hey, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kau, bantu lah pacar mu berdiri." Ucap salah seorang pejalan kaki sambil menunjuk Sehun.

_Pacar? _Gumam Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

_Apa aku dan Luhan hyung terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Wuaa :o_ pikir Sehun berbahagia.

"A-anni! Dia dongsaeng ku!" bantah Luhan langsung pada pejalan kaki itu.

Ucapan Luhan barusan membuat Sehun _sweatdrop_. Ia lupa sekarang ia sedang berada di diri Kai.

Tanpa diperintah, Luhan langsung berdiri dengan sendiri nya.

"Ck, ayo Kai kita pulang!"

Sehun tersenyum –hampir tertawa- melihat posisi Luhan berdiri. Kaki sebelah kanan nya agak di tekuk, menunjukkan kalau kaki itu sedang keseleo.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menunduk membelakangi Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Naik lah hyung, aku tau kaki mu sedang terseleo kan?"

Muka Luhan langsung memerah. "M-mwo?"

"Kaki mu keseleo itu karena kecerobohan ku. Naik lah hyung." Ulang Sehun lagi.

Luhan pun menuruti ucapan Sehun dan langsung naik kepunggung Sehun.

"K-kau tidak malu menggendong ku seperti ini? Biasa nya kau paling ogah." Tanya Luhan saat Sehun memulai langkah nya. Benar saja, banyak pejalan yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sekarang.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, selama yang ku gendong itu adalah kau hyung." Balas nya sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin kalau Sehun mengatakan hal itu saat berada di tubuh nya sendiri, itu akan terdengar sangat romantis. Tapi, Kai? -_-

"_By the way_ hyung, tadi kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Tadi kau ingin bertanya sesuatu pada ku, tetapi kau malah tersandung batu."

Glek. Luhan menelan ludah nya dalam-dalam.

"A-ani, bukan hal yang penting. Lupakan saja."

"Ooh." Tanggap Sehun singkat.

Saat ini hati kedua nya tengah berdebar kencang, dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

Sehun side : _Ternyata aku memang menyukai-ani-mencintai namja ini! Sebelum nya tidak pernah jantung ku berdebar keras seperti sekarang.. Aigoo Kai-ah, kau beruntung mempunyai hyung semanis Luhan hyung!_

Luhan side : _Sial, perasaan ini datang lagi. Jangan sampai _brothercomplex _Luhan... JANGAN SAMPAI!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sesampai nya di rumah, Sehun langsung mengambil P3K untuk mengobati kaki Luhan yang sedikit lecet.

"K-Kai sudah lah, aku bisa sendiri kok. Kau tidak perlu mengobati ku." Ucap Luhan sedikit gugup. Mengapa ia harus gugup kepada dongsaengnya sendiri?

"Biar aku saja hyung, kau istirahat saja." Ujar Sehun lembut.

_Benar-benar seperti bukan Kai!_ Batin Luhan berpikir keras.

Cukup lama suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Luhan merasa debaran hatinya semakin kuat. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan perasaan ini lagi.

"Kai-ah." Panggil Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Ne?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap lembut dan perhatian seperti ini?"

Sehun membulatkan mata nya. "Eh?"

Mata Luhan langsung menerawang kebawah, menunjukkan ia sangat gelisah. "Aku mohon, jadi lah seperti Kai yang dulu. Aku benci kau yang sekarang."

Mulut Sehun terkunci, tidak bisa menjawab.

Luhan benci padanya?

"Mianhe hyung, ternyata aku telah banyak merepotkan mu." Sesal Sehun.

Luhan tidak merespon ucapan Sehun. Bukan itu sebenarnya maksud dari ucapan Luhan!

Sehun pun meletakkan kembali obat-obat itu kedalam P3K.

"Nah sudah selesai. Aku pamit hyung, istirahat lah. Doa kan, agar Kai bisa menjadi Kai yang dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun langsung pergi. Hati nya terlanjur sakit mendengar kata terakhir dari Luhan.

Luhan menatap kepergian namja yang dicintai nya itu dengan tatapan memilukan.

Asal Sehun tahu, hati Luhan beribu-ribu lebih sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat **terkutuk** barusan. Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dengan kilat dari mata Luhan.

_Aku benci kau yang sekarang. Aku benci kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepada mu. Aku benci kenapa takdir membuat aku menjadi hyung mu._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC_  
_**

.

.

**Balasan review :  
**

**kimhyunshi : waa kita ketemu lagi! makasih udah comment semua ff mir yaa hyunnie x3 ne! fighting!**

** NabilaAmaliaS : syukur deh diblg seru, kirain ngebosanin :')**

**Jaylyn Rui : ini update kilat :3 semoga nggak ngecewain!**

**Numpangbaca : makasih udh baca & review :3**

**0312luLuEXOticS : yeah, HunHan couple berjaya! *kibarkan bendera HunHan*  
**

**umma pasti percaya kalau kai sudah berkata :')  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Makasih buat yang udah review. review lagi yaa xD  
**

**Yang belum, review plisssss  
**

**Gumawoooo~ *bow bareng Tao*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sehun = Kai ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Main cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Dio  
**

**Another cast : Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
**

**Warning : typo, gaje  
**

**Rencana nya mau update tadi malam, tapi gara-gara Indonesia kalah lawan Malaysia, jadi gak mood T_T  
**

**Untung setelah itu ada MAMA, lumayan lah buat hiburan setelah ngeliat Indonesia kalah  
**

**Gilak Eunhyuk, Taemin ama Baekhyun ganteng banget! Jadi makin ngepens *Q*  
**

**Eh kenapa jadi curhat -_-  
**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca dan makasih buat semangat-semangat nya :3  
**

**Ini the last chapter, Mir nggak bakat buat ff panjang-panjang ._.v  
**

**Happy reading readers! Review jgn lupa *buing-buing bareng Kris #eh*  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**.**_

"Aku mohon, jadi lah seperti Kai yang dulu. Aku benci kau yang sekarang."

Mulut Sehun terkunci, tidak bisa menjawab. Luhan benci pada nya?

"Mianhe hyung, ternyata aku banyak telah merepotkan mu." Sesal Sehun.

Luhan tidak merespon ucapan Sehun. Bukan itu sebenarnya maksud dari ucapan Luhan.

Sehun pun meletakkan kembali obat-obat itu kedalam P3K.

"Nah sudah selesai. Aku pamit hyung, istirahat lah. Doa kan, agar Kai bisa menjadi Kai yang dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun langsung pergi. Hati nya terlanjur sakit mendengar kata terakhir dari Luhan.

_Aku benci kau yang sekarang. Aku benci kau yang membuat ku jatuh cinta kepada mu. Aku benci kenapa takdir membuat aku menjadi hyung mu._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**CHAPTER 3  
**

"Ck aku tidak betah tinggal di rumah Sehun! Rumah nya luas sih, tapi sepi banget! Pantes saja Sehun itu sifat nya dingin!" keluh Kai yang sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Dio. Kai yang masih berada dalam tubuh Sehun.

Dio sedikit tertawa melihat pacarnya yang sedang dalam mood bermanja. Meski Kai sedang berada dalam tubuh Sehun, Dio tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang persis sama saat sedang bersama Kai didalam tubuhnya sendiri. Atau... kau sudah berpaling hati ke Sehun, Do Kyung Soo? :D #Mir dijambak Kai#

"Kalau tidak salah, Sehun itu anak tunggal kan? Kau kan memang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian, Kai."

"Memang benar. Sekarang kau malah mau pergi les meninggalkan aku sendirian." Ngambek Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dio tertawa melihat kelakuan _childish_ Kai. "Eomma bisa membunuh ku kalau tahu aku membolos les. Terimakasih sudah mengantar ku Kai, aku pergi les dulu ya!" pamit Dio saat mereka sudah sampai di depan tempat les nya Dio.

Kai pun melambaikan tangan nya kepada Dio.

Saat Kai mengalihkan mata nya ke tempat lain, ia menemukan tubuhnya sedang berjalan sambil termenung.

_Sehun? Sedang apa dia?_ Pikir Kai. Tiba-tiba muncul niat jahil di benak Kai. _Evil_ itu berniat untuk mengagetkan Sehun dari belakang. Mengagetkan orang yang sedang termenung itu asyik tau! #plak!

_Luhan hyung membenci ku..._

_Luhan hyung membenci ku..._

_Luhan hyung membenci ku..._

Itu lah yang berbayang di pikiran Sehun sekarang, yang tanpa ia sadari Kai sudah berada di belakang nya dan siap untuk mengagetkan nya.

"Hey, itu Sehun kan? Ngapain dia mengendap-endap di belakang nya Kai?" tanya Baekhyun —teman sekelas Kai dan Sehun— yang sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh iya kau benar. Ayo kita panggil dia!" sahut Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hana... Dul... Set! SEHUUUUN!" teriak BaekYeol berbarengan.

Suara 6 oktaf milik Baekhyun dan suara cempreng (#ditabok) milik Chanyeol mampu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan nya. Sehun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ada diri nya yang berisi Kai yang hampir menabrak nya. Akhirnya Kai pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menabrak Sehun.

**BRUK!**

BaekYeol terdiam melihat kedua nya terjatuh.

"Lihat lah ulah mu Baekki." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Kan kau yang mengusulkan untuk memanggil Sehun! Tetapi kenapa tadi malah Kai yang menoleh ya?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Mana ku tau, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari pada kena damprat oleh kedua _devil _itu! Ayo Baekki!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari sana. Dasar 2 orang yang licik -_-"

"Aish, appo!" ringis Kai.

"Ck dasar item! Sedang apa kau berada di belakang—" Sehun yang awal nya ingin marah, langsung terdiam begitu melihat wajah Kai yang sedang berada di depan nya.

Wajah Kai, bukan wajah diri nya!

"K-Kai, kau kembali ke tubuh mu? Kalau begitu aku juga..." Sehun langsung mengoreksi rambut dan warna kulit(?) nya dan benar saja, ia sudah kembali ke tubuh nya sendiri!

"Sehun-ah, kita sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing!" girang Kai.

"Ne Kai! Akhirnya!"

"YEEEEEE!"

Kedua _devil_ itu pun menari-nari gaje untuk melampiaskan kesenangan mereka. Tidak peduli bahwa banyak pasang mata yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua.

"Malaikat mana yang sudah mengembali kan kita ke tubuh masing-masing? Aku doakan semoga malaikat itu bahagia selama nya!" ucap Kai saking bahagia nya.

Mari kita berikan _applause_ kepada BaekYeol yang telah mengembalikan Kai dan Sehun ke diri mereka masing-masing. Semoga BaekYeol berbahagia selama nya seperti doa Kai.

"Aaaah aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang! Aku kangen appa, umma, dan juga Luhan hyung!" lanjut Kai.

Ekspresi Sehun yang awalnya senang langsung menjadi murung begitu nama Luhan keluar dari mulut Kai.

_Luhan hyung membenci ku..._

Pikiran itu kembali menghantui Sehun. Tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak perlu cemas lagi karena Luhan tidak mengenali diri nya yang sekarang.

"Sehun? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kai yang melihat aura sedih Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kepada Kai. "Gwenchana Kai. Pulang lah ke rumah mu sekarang, aku titip salam pada Luhan hyung. Sampaikan maaf ku padanya."

Kai melihat ada yang aneh pada Sehun. "Apa yang telah terjadi Hun? Kau dan Luhan hyung kenapa?" tanya nya khawatir.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku pulang duluan ya, annyeong." Pamit Sehun.

Kai menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

_Pasti ada yang tidak beres!_

.

.

.

"Luhan hyuuung, aku pulang!" teriak Kai saat memasuki rumah.

"KAAAAI!"

Kai kaget saat Luhan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Ya! Hyung waeyo?! Aish, sesak hyung!" keluh Kai sambil berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Luhan.

Mendengar ucapan Kai barusan, Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"K-Kai? Kau kembali menjadi Kai yang dulu?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"Eh?" Kai bengong mendengar pertanyaan hyung nya. Apa Luhan sudah tahu semuanya?

"Hiks, maaf kan ucapan ku tadi Kai.. Ucapan ku tadi sangat kasar kepada mu, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku memang hyung yang sangat payah!" Luhan terus menyalahi diri nya.

_Yeah, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Luhan hyung dan Sehun yang berada di diri ku. _Batin Kai.

"Hyung aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Ayo kita duduk dulu dan kau harus menceritakan semua nya." Kai langsung menarik Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Kau... tidak marah dengan apa yang sudah ku ucapkan pada mu sebelum kau pergi tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Memang nya hyung bilang apa?" tanya Kai balik.

Luhan sedikit kaget mendengar Kai yang bertanya balik. Apa tadi ia kurang jelas mengatakan ucapan **terkutuk **itu?

"Tadi... saat kau mengobati luka ku, aku berkata bahwa aku benci diri mu yang sangat terlihat perhatian kepada ku."

Kai sedikit memiringkan kepala nya. "Perhatian?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ne. Aku mau jujur kepada mu Kai.. Sebenarnya..."

Luhan menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan. Kai tampak antusias mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya... belakangan ini aku merasa kau sangat berubah. Kau menjadi Kai yang dewasa, perhatian, dan pokok nya berbeda dengan Kai yang biasa cuek."

_Hah dewasa? Perhatian? Sejak kapan si babo Sehun bisa jadi seperti itu terhadap Luhan hyung?_ Pikir Kai bingung. Setahunya, Sehun itu sangat dingin kepada orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Lantas mengapa sikapnya berubah drastis terhadap Luhan yang faktanya baru ia kenal?

"Lalu? Bukan nya bagus kalau aku berubah menjadi dewasa dan perhatian kepada hyung? _What is the problem?_" tanya Kai.

"Ya... bagus memang. Cukup bagus untuk membuat ku menjadi seseorang yang _brothercomplex_." Luhan mengaku akhirnya. Ia siap menerima apapun respon yang akan Kai berikan kepadanya.

"Mwo?! _Brothercomplex_?! Maksud nya... hyung jatuh cinta kepada ku?" tanya Kai tidak percaya.

Luhan semakin menundukkan mukanya. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap dongsaengnya yang sedang memandangnya antusias.

"Hiks, aku tau ini salah! Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa bisa begini huwaaaaaaaaa!" tangisan Luhan pun meledak.

Kai langsung menokok kepala Luhan. " Berhenti ber-_acting_ menangis hyung! Kau terlalu mendramatisir!" kesal Kai. Kai selalu tahu kapan Luhan menangis betulan dan kapan pura-pura menangis.

Kai menopang dagu nya dengan kedua tangan nya. "Hmm sebenarnya _brothercomplex_ tidak salah hyung, apalagi karena aku sangat tampan... Tetapi yang aku ragukan..." Pandangan Kai beralih menatap Luhan yang dalam sekejap sudah berhenti menangis.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Hyung... menyukai **'diri ku'**... atau menyukai **'sesuatu'** yang berada dalam diri ku?" tanya Kai sangat lambat sedikit menekan beberapa kata.

"Eh? Apa beda nya?"

"Jelas beda hyung. Ayo jawab pertanyaan ku!" desak Kai.

Luhan menggaruk kepala nya, tampak sedang berpikir.

"Seperti nya... aku suka **'sesuatu'** yang berada di diri mu Kai, karena aku baru menyadari perasaan itu sejak sifat mu berubah. Kalau aku suka diri mu, kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku menjadi _brothercomplex_?" urai Luhan. Ia menjalankan logika nya.

Kai tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Syukur lah, itu arti nya kau bukan _brothercomplex_ hyung."

"Apa maksud mu Kai?"

"Karena, sebenarnya kau mencintai Sehun, bukan diri ku."

**Krik krik**

Luhan menatap Kai _sweatdrop_.

"Kemaren Lay yang berkata seperti itu, sekarang kenapa malah kau? Kenapa harus Sehun? Aku saja baru bertemu dengan teman mu itu kemarin, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan dia!" kesal Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Kai memegang kedua pundak Luhan. Luhan langsung menatap Kai takut.

"Dengarkan aku hyung, aku berkata jujur. Sebenarnya tepat 2 hari yang lalu, ada suatu kejadian yang membuat diri ku dan Sehun bertukar. Aku berada di diri Sehun, dan Sehun berada di diri ku. Itu lah yang menyebabkan mengapa belakangan ini sifat ku menjadi berubah drastis." Jelas Kai.

_Kenapa kayak sinetron gini?_ batin Luhan.

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, kami kembali ke diri masing-masing. Jadi inti nya, hyung bukan _brothercomplex_. Hyung mencintai **'Sehun'** yang sedang berada di diri ku saat itu. Hyung mengertikan maksud ku?"

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Mengapa kalian tidak bilang pada ku sebelum nya? Jadi Sehun yang ku tabrak saat itu adalah kau? Aigoo! Pantas saja kau jalan berdua dengan Dio! Ck, pintar sekali kalian ber-_acting_." Kesal Luhan yang merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Mana aku kepikiran untuk bercerita padamu hyung, aku sangat panik saat itu!" balas Kai tidak mau kalah.

"Aish, bagaimana ini? Aku menjadi sangat bersalah pada Sehun, aku sudah melukai hati nya dengan ucapan terkutuk ku tadi!" frustasi Luhan sambil mengacak rambut nya.

"Ckck kau jahat sekali hyung. Pantas saja tadi wajah Sehun menjadi sedih saat aku menyebutkan nama mu." Ucap Kai sok sedih.

"M-mwo? Benarkah?" Luhan malah ikut terhanyut oleh cerita Kai.

"Ne. Oh ya tadi Sehun titip salam untuk mu, dan dia meminta maaf."

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia sudah mengatakan benci kepada namja itu, tetapi Sehun malah meminta maaf kepada nya. Malaikat macam apa dia?

Melihat Luhan yang seperti itu, membuat Kai semakin ingin menggoda hyungnya itu. Jarang-jarang kan bisa melihat Luhan kacau seperti sekarang!

"Lagipula hyung, untuk apa kau bilang benci kepada Sehun? Kau itu kekanak-kanakan sekali." Lanjut Kai.

"Heh diam lah bocah tengik! Harus nya kau membantu aku untuk mencari jalan keluar, bukan nya malah semakin menyalahkan aku!" kesal Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

"Aish, babbo sekali kau hyung. Jalan keluar satu-satu nya adalah, kau harus menyatakan perasaan mu pada Sehun. Minta maaf padanya, lalu katakan bahwa sebenarnya kau mencintai dia. Selesai kan?" ucap Kai enteng.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau ucap kan Kai."

"Ayolah, hyung kan namja. Masa itu saja tidak bisa."

"Kalau Sehun menolakku gimana?"

"Jangan pesimis dulu hyung! Ah hyung ini, dimana hyung ku yang selalu percaya diri? Saking percaya diri nya sampai-sampai jadi nggak tahu diri? Kalau Sehun tidak menerima mu yaa, _its okay_! Toh masih banyak ikan di laut!" ucap Kai, mengingatkan Luhan pada pembicaraannya dengan SuLay.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau benar Kai! Hwaiting Luhan!" semangat Luhan.

"Hwaiting hyung! Aku akan tetap disini menunggu kau datang dengan wajah berseri-seri atau dengan wajah yang sembab. Hehehe." Bahkan Kai masih sempat-sempat nya menggoda Luhan.

Luhan langsung melempar bantal ke arah Kai.

"Lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa paling akhir, Kai!" ucap Luhan, lalu ia pergi keluar rumah.

Kai tersenyum melihat hyung nya yang begitu semangat. "Aku yakin kau yang akan tertawa paling akhir. Kau kan kalau tertawa susah berhenti nya hahahaha,"

.

.

.

Saat di tengah jalan, Luhan langsung mengkutuk diri nya. Ia kan tidak tau rumah Sehun dimana!

_Dasar Luhan babbo!_ Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"YA, OH SE HUN! JADI DARI TADI KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN AKU BERBICARA HAH?!"

Teriakan 6 oktaf itu membuat Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat Sehun sedang bersama seorang namja imut yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Aish, pelan kan suara mu Baekki! Kau merusakkan pendengaran ku!" balas Sehun.

Luhan langsung menajamkan penglihatannya. Namja putih —Sehun— itu memang namja yang pernah ia tabrak kemaren.

"Huh, aku ngambek pada mu Sehun!" kesal namja yang di panggil Baekki a.k.a Baekhyun itu.

"Mianhe Baekki, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Salah mu sendiri dari tadi terus berceloteh, tanpa menyadari aku yang sedang bengong."

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Tumben."

"Entah lah... aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Luhan memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang. Hati nya sakit saat Sehun berkata seperti itu, tetapi itu belum sebanding dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Sehun.

"Hun, aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kita dari belakang." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Sehun langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan Luhan yang kini sedang menatap dirinya.

"Lu-Luhan hyung?" ucap Sehun sangat kaget. Gimana enggak kaget, jiwanya kan sudah balik ketubuh semula. Seharusnya Luhan tidak mengenalinya!

"Hai Sehun." Sapa Luhan canggung. Ia memang sudah pernah bertemu dengan tubuh Sehun kemaren, tetapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa Sehun sangat tampan dan mempesona hari ini. Mungkin karena jiwa nya sudah kembali.

"Kenalan mu?" bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Baekki, kau pergi lah duluan ke tempat Chanyeol dan Dio. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Suruh Sehun.

Baekhyun pun langsung menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang di buat oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit saling mendiam, Luhan langsung melangkah mendekati Sehun dan memeluk namja itu.

"Luhan hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun yang salting saat di peluk Luhan.

Luhan tidak membalas pertanyaan Sehun, ia sedang merasakan perasaan nya sekarang. Ternyata memang benar, hangatnya sama saat Kai dulu memeluknya karena ketakutan ada kecoa.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tau semua nya dari Kai." Ucap Luhan.

"Begitukah? Maaf sudah membohongi mu hyung."

"Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf? Kau tidak pernah salah pada ku, seharus nya aku yang minta maaf karena tadi sudah berkata kasar kepada mu. Maaf kan aku Sehun..." lanjut Luhan sambil menundukkan mukanya.

Sehun tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Terimakasih sudah jujur kepada ku, aku jadi tahu bahwa hyung tidak suka kepada ku. Sikap ku saat berada di diri Kai pasti menyebalkan untuk mu."

"Tidak Sehun! Kau salah pengertian! Saat itu emosi ku sedang labil. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku saat itu mencintai dirimu. Kukira aku mengidap _brothercomplex_." Jujur Luhan.

Sehun terdiam seakan di sambar petirnya Chen. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"Tetapi, ternyata yang kucintai bukan lah Kai. Yang kucintai adalah Sehun." Lanjut Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun.

"A-aku..." Sehun tidak bisa berbicara. Ia terlalu senang untuk mengekspresikan perasaan nya sekarang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Sehun, kau tidak perlu membalas perasaan ku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu saja agar hati ku menjadi lega. Setelah ini, kau boleh pura-pura tidak mengenal ku."

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan kepelukan nya.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Hiks,"

Terdengar isakan dari mulut Sehun.

"Sehun aigoo, kau menangis?" tanya Luhan yang tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Jangan... Jangan hyung lihat muka ku sekarang, sangat memalukan! Aku... aku terlalu senang hyung, aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa aku menangis. Aku senang ternyata aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada hyung sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, saat aku masih berada di diri Kai. Saranghae hyung~" ucap Sehun tulus.

"Jinja?" Luhan langsung melepas pelukan Sehun dan melihat wajah berantakan Sehun.

"Aish, sudah kubilang hyung jangan melihat muka ku!"

"Eh? Aku lupa hehe. Aku tidak peduli kau seperti apapun, yang penting jiwa mu adalah jiwa Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Hyung..."

Suasana langsung menjadi sangat romantis. Dunia hanya serasa milik mereka berdua sampai...

"YEEEE! AKHIRNYA LUHAN JADIAN!" Teriak Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak. Lay pun ikutan muncul di samping Suho.

"Chukkaeyo Luhan! Akhirnya kau bisa mencari pengganti Kai! Kau bukan seorang _brothercomplex_!" puji Lay.

Muka Luhan langsung memerah. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Jadi dari tadi kalian mengintip hah? Tidak sopan!" marah Luhan.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya marah ke kami berdua? Toh yang bukan mengintip bukan cuma kami berdua." Suho bela diri.

"Hah?" bengong Sehun.

"Ck, siapapun itu, ayo keluar kalian!" teriak Luhan.

Kalau tadi Suho dan Lay muncul dari sisi kanan, maka Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Dio muncul dari sisi kiri. Sehun kaget melihat ternyata teman-temannya ikutan mengintip.

"Bukan kah tadi aku sudah menyuruh kalian pergi duluan? Apa ucapan ku tadi kurang jelas Baekki-ah?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun. Yang di lirik langsung menelan ludah dengan susah.

"Pergi duluan dan melewatkan fenomena langka ini? Hahaha kapan lagi bisa melihat Sehun menangis!" goda Chanyeol yang di iringi tawa dari Dio.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Kesal Sehun.

"Mana lebih menyebalkan, kami yang sudah mengaku mengintip di banding seseorang yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat Sehun dan Luhan berpikir '_masih ada orang lagi yang mengintip?!'_

Merasa sudah tak aman lagi, orang yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun itu akhirnya menampak kan diri.

"Hehe, annyeong Luhan hyung, Sehun." Sapa orang itu dengan cengiran nya.

Luhan langsung meng-_deathglare _orang itu. "Kai! Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji akan menunggu di rumah hah?" kesal Luhan.

"Jangan marah-marah hyung, nanti cepat tua! Aku kan penasaran..." balas Kai dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa.

"Hey Lu, daripada kau marah-marah lebih baik kau traktir kami. Mumpung masih lapar!" lerai Lay dengan kejujuran nya.

"Kau kapan nggak lapar sih." Ucap Suho pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Suho?" tanya Lay.

"A-anni. Bukan apa-apa hehe."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke restaurant milik keluarga ku sekarang. Aku traktir!" seru Sehun membuat semua langsung bersorak senang.

"Uyeee! Pizza, steak, hamburger, aku dataaaang~" girang Lay saking bahagia nya.

"Hey hey kalau di lihat-lihat kita pas ya! Luhan hyung dengan Sehun, aku dengan Dio, Lay hyung dengan Suho hyung dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol!" seru Kai tiba-tiba, yang mendapat persetujuan dari Dio, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Jangan seenaknya memasangkan aku dengan monster makanan ini!" protes seorang namja berwajah malaikat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho.

"Apa maksud mu mengatai ku monster makanan? Dasar _playboy_ sakit jiwa!" balas Lay tidak mau kalah.

Sementara Suho dan Lay terus berdebat, Chanyeol langsung berkomentar juga.

"Huh mana mau aku di pasangkan dengan namja penyanyi gagal ini."

Baekhyun yang merasa di sebut sebagai penyanyi gagal, tidak terima. "Penyanyi gagal? Apa maksud mu?!"

Chanyeol langsung nyengir. "Suara 6 oktaf mu itu menunjukkan kalau kau seperti seorang penyanyi."

"Tetapi aku bukan penyanyi!"

"Makanya aku bilang penyanyi gagal."

Luhan langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Suho dan Lay bertengkar lagi. Begitu pula dengan Kai, Dio dan Sehun yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kalau mereka berempat terus berdebat, kita duluan saja biar mereka tidak dapat traktiran." Usul Sehun.

"Yeah dengan begitu porsi ku bisa lebih banyak!" girang Kai.

Lay yang memang pendengaran nya tajam kalau soal makanan, langsung menatap Kai tajam. "Dalam mimpi mu Kai!"

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi kalau begitu! Hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian berempat!"

"Ah neeee!" sahut BaekYeol dan SuLay.

Dan akhirnya pun mereka pergi ke restaurant milik Sehun dengan canda dan tawa, meski masih di selingi oleh perdebatan entah itu dari BaekYeol atau pun SuLay. Sepertinya suasana akan semakin menjadi seru kalau BaekYeol ataupun SuLay benar-benar jadian! Kita doakan saja, kekeke~

.

.

.

**END  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Balasan review :  
**

**Jaylyn Rui : Tuh Kai ama Sehun udah balik ke tubuh masing2 ^^  
**

**Julie Namikaze : Meski yg gendong2an KaiLu, tapi jiwa nya tetep HunHan *kibar bendera HunHan*  
**

**kimhyunshi : Tau tuh si Sehun malu2 kucing ama Luhan :p  
**

**yuliafebry : HunHan udah kayak sinetron malah haha  
**

**babe fujo : *tangkep lope2 nya* (?)  
**

**CintappucinoW : Ni udh lanjut ^^  
**

**tiikaaa : Hello readers baru, Mir juga author baru ^^  
**

**makasih ya udah dukung Mir ^^  
**

**Numpangbaca : Iya bener kayak anak ama emak lg jalan2 huahaha xD  
**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Awalnya bingung mau bikin Sehun takut ama apa. Sukur deh tu kecoa menghibur juga ^^  
**

**KaiLu sih emang dasarnya couple.. tapi HunSoo udah kayak emak sama anak -"  
**

**Guest : Annyeong.. Bukan, ini Mir magnae EXO-K #eh# gender Mir msh diragukan (?)  
**

**salam kenal Rima ^^  
**

**Widia nyoman : Makasih banyak ^^  
**

**rinie hun : Ini udah Mir bikin banyak HunHan nya ^^  
**

**ferinarefina : Meski magnae, Sehun emg yg paling so sweet :')  
**

**Lathifa : gumawo udah baca dan review ^^  
**

**Im Jinah : ne, gumawo udah baca dan review ^^  
**

**Gtop4ver : gumawoo ^^  
**

**0312luLuEXOticS : Syukur HunHan disini bersatu :')  
**

**Lay umma harus latihan tekanan dan batin kalau jadian sama Suho appa :p  
**

**Rachma99 : ne, gumawo udah baca dan review ^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Semoga ending nya nggak ngecewain :')  
**

**BIG THANKS buat yg udah review, favs dan follow ^^  
**

**Mir udah kayak orgil senyum2 sendiri baca review dari para readers xD  
**

**Mind to review?  
**


End file.
